


Charlie's Jealousy

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: The one time in his entire life, that Charlie Weasley is jealous of his baby brother, Ron. Subtle mentions of Fremione and Romione.





	Charlie's Jealousy

Charlie leans against the brickwork on the side of the castle, look out across the courtyard and seeing everyone moving around, getting ready. Then he looks up and sees the army that He Who Sha…no Voldemort has raised and swallows nervously. Right now he's having trouble believing that they can win and the fact that their victory rests on a plan he doesn't even know the specific of, isn't helping his nerves. He sends a quick prayer to no one in particular that his whole family will manage to get out of this unscathed. His brother's Fred and George are next to him, joking about how not scared they are even while their voices, which tremble slightly, give them away. He tuns in to their conversation, hoping it will help put him at ease, something the twins have always been very good at.

"Well if 'ickle Ronnikins' can fly out of Gringotts, on the back of a bloody dragon, then we can manage this lot with our hands behind our backs," George jokes.

"What on earth are you going on about," Charlie questions, wondering how they could think something so ludicrous. He knew that being in Romania up until this morning had meant that he had heard almost nothing in regards to his brother and friends, but a dragon? Fred and George needed to be checked into Mungo's if they believed that load of utter toad's droppings.

"You didn't hear," Fred asked flabbergasted.

"Mum's been going mental since she heard," George continued. "Ron, Harry and Hermione broke into Gringotts and left via dragon-back."

"I bet you it was Hermione's idea," Fred proposed with a gleam in his eyes, "that girl is a spitfire."

At any other point in time Charlie might have questioned Fred's obvious affection for the girl their mother was convinced would end up with their youngest brother, but right now he was trying to wrap his head around the impossible idea that what the twins were saying actually happened.

"Cheer up Charlie," George said in his normal mischievous tone, "maybe when we get through this, Ron'll give you some pointers." The twins chuckled and Charlie shook his head, he had more important things to focus on right now than they tiny ball of jealousy that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

Charlie is dodging a rather nasty slicing hex when he spots his youngest brother standing near Hermione who was clutching a rather odd tooth in her hand, and despite his better judgement, runs over to them.

"You flew on a bloody dragon," his mouth blurted out before his brain could even comprehend what was happening.

"What," Ron shouted back before sending a powerful stunner at an unsuspecting Death Eater.

"The twins told me about Gringotts. What was it like? How fast did it go? How..."Once again his mouth ran away from him, as it often did when discussing dragons.

"Charlie maybe, we could discuss this later," Ron interrupted, as Hermione blew up part of the staircase they were near incapacitating a large group of Death Eaters, "You know when we aren't in danger of dying yeah".

Charlie nods sheepishly and Ron rolls his eyes while hiding a smile and Hermione outright grins at him, with a look in her eyes that reminds him of Fred's earlier comment. Maybe everyone had been wrong about which Weasley she was supposed to end up with. A wall collapses nearby and they separate and Charlie runs right into Tonks and Remus.

"Wotcher Charlie," Tonks grins. Remus nods at him in greeting. The three of them form a triangle, shooting spells at anything that comes near.

"My bloody brother always gets to have all the fun," he yells at them "did you hear he flew a bleeding dragon out of Gringotts". Charlie can see Remus smirking at the jealousy Charlie was unable to keep out of his voice.

"I did yeah. Bleeding mess they made apparently. Goblins are going spare over the whole thing. Someone'll have to go find the dragon once all this is over and done with I reckon," Tonks points out and they grin at each other. Charlie's heart starts to race just thinking about it.

"You've got the coolest wife in the world; you know that Remus". Remus and Tonks simultaneous response of 'I know' and 'he knows', makes Charlie smile, happy his old friend found love and even managed to have the cutest kid on the planet. A kid who he hasn't yet gotten to visit due to the war, Charlie vows to meet Teddy Lupin as soon as this whole mess is done with.

Charlie spots a blonde haired boy in a cardigan fighting three Death Eaters nearby. He seems to be holding his own, but Charlie goes to leave to give him a hand.

"See you both on the other side," he calls over his shoulder, not looking back.

AN-Review if you liked it! Apologies if there's any spelling errors, I wrote this in about a half hour.


End file.
